


wanna meet a friend in a bar tonight

by sarahcakes613



Category: Daredevil (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Chance Meetings, Divorced Sam Winchester, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Sam Winchester is in a hotel bar during a law conference when an interesting man strikes up a conversation with him.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	wanna meet a friend in a bar tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).



> Okay listen, I know I'm the one who suggested it, but this is still Clara's fault.

Sam sits at the bar, his left thumb absently rubbing his ring finger.

“How long since the divorce?” A voice comes from his left.

He laughs. “Is it that obvious?” He turns to see who spoke.

“Not really.”

Sam freezes at the sight of dark glasses, a white cane folded up on the bar.

“Shit, sorry.” He grimaces.

“It’s okay, really.” His voice is low; his smile understanding. “There’s a unique sound to the way skin rubs against skin. May I?” He reaches for Sam’s hand.

Sam gives it to him curiously.

Cool fingers stroke his, running down to the back of his hand. “There’s just the slightest indent on your ring finger, here,” he says, “it changes the pitch of the sound. From the indent, I’m guessing it hasn’t been that long.” He drops Sam’s hand.

“Wow,” Sam breathes out. “Uh, yeah, it hasn’t. Well, no, the marriage ended a long time ago, I think, but we signed the paperwork three months ago.”

He takes a swig of his beer and shakes his head, his hair falling into his face. “Sorry, you didn’t want to know all of that.”

The other man shrugs. “We’re in a hotel bar in an anonymous city, what better place to spill your soul.”

Sam looks over at him. Even with the glasses, he can somehow tell the man is gazing intently at him.

“I’m Sam, Sam Winchester.” He goes to hold his hand out and then pauses, not wanting to seem ignorant.

The other man smiles again and takes his hand, squeezing it gently before letting go.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sam. I’m Matt Murdock.”

He’s cute, tousled dark hair and stubbled chin. A quick glance shows no ring on his own left hand.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Sam asks.


End file.
